The Fall of Many
by Shroudz
Summary: As their friends all fell in battle,Pyrrha's last words to Jaune were...


Wind, clouds,birds were all the things that were passed as the bullhead flew over the group of hunters and huntresses wweell they were in high blonde haired leader thought of the events leading up to their high spirits of a Blonde Brawler thinking of how to devastate as much Grimm as possible.A pinked haired grenadier who quite frankly just wanted to swing her hammer with her lapdog I mean Ren by her well nobody really knows how she manages to hide inside the of course was taking this seriously making some lasting minute checkups to her rapier making sure her dust cartridges were in place and that it was still was taking a nap as she couldn't sleep last was staring off into space fidgeting from nervousness as this was the second time they would have a mission outside of vale.

"So got the goosebumps crater-face" Jaune said trying yo lighten her mood although he had a hard time keeping his airsickness at , he has pills to help him with it they don't always work effectively.

Ruby then shot her head up and gave the hardest glare she could muster(which failed miserably she was too cute)"N-No!but shouldn't you be keeping your stomach in check."

Jaune quickly retaliated,"pbbhh not like I have a case of EXPLOSION diarrhea"

Ruby would've ended his entire argument if it weren't for the pilot,"Almost at the drop off zone folks get ready for a drop."

Weiss took this moment to complain," We were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago"

Miraculously the pilot heard them(which is hard as that kind of hearing is only available to a Mother or Faunas) and replied with a snobby voice,"don't like me ,then don't tip me."

Weiss learned that day never talk behind a persons back until your absolutely sure they aren't around to be able to hear you.

Ren went and woke Phyrra up who like the others got ready for the drop.

"3...2...1...Opening hatch Go Go Go" which the teams took as a signal to get off as fast as possible and did not hesitate to get out and start their mission.

Time skip Day 3 Mission time 76:06:10

No one really knew how but things went very bad, very third day of the mission they were assaulted by hordes of Grimm in which they lost Faunas didn't stand a chance against the in turn cause Yang to go into "Exterminator Mode" as the First years dubbed put up a fight longer than any other person on the joint teams could've lasted but alas it was not meant to to high usuage of aura it was eventually drained into the **Red** Ursa Major saw the chance and took it as she was distracted by a pack of beowolves which let the auras inflict a fatal wound leaving her to there was no chance Jaune quickly rallied his reaming friends for a barely escaped by having Weiss freeze the surrounding area and using her glyphs to boost their jumps into the surrounding forest.

Day 3 Mission time 78:29:02

They lost didn't even know of the threat that ended her there were white fang in the area like Intel suggested but they didn't think about snipers like the one that ended her put a clean bullet right though her head.A clean Would've taken the time to bury her but didn't have time with the you know sniper shooting them so they ran into the nearest building for cover.

Day 3 Mission time 82:10:15

Ruby was beyond angry she was **furious.** Her whole team,huntresses in training we killed within three days on a only optimistic thought she had was when she used her semblance to storm up the building to kill the sniper who reaped her last would try to comfort her but it wasn't the same as her blonde sister,black cat,or even wanted to see them, to feel them,to talk to them but she couldn't so she steeled on a brave face and focused on surging with Jaune and his team.

Day 3 Mission time 82:20:34

They found a possible camp to reinforce.A small village with a drawbridge and empty canal surrounding would still be open for Ariel attacks but beggars can't be was awaiting Nora her teammates kept telling her to be careful but she was thinking about three ,Queens,and her bestest friend it was natural for her to take on the deathstalker that appeared from a crater in the of the town by would've won too if it weren't for her turning her back on it thinking it was that Ren well Ren the calm,collected,smart guy wasn't must have went crazy or something that would explain him charging into a pack of Ursa only took three out before he like many others fell in decided to take this chance(as a horde was starting to form) to overload her semblance to kill the grim in the that remained of her were her Sycthe,cloak,and the largest amount of rose 's sacrifice was in vain however as more grim just quickly took their two remains friends,teammates,and if they were any closer fought with all their might but the were doomed to fall from the the first to fall was Phyrra a Borbatusk got lucky in knocking her down allowing a Beowulf to stab her almost gave up at that moment until she said two very inspiration final last words to him. With tears streaming down his face, She told him,

" **Heil** **Hydra** "


End file.
